An application (e.g., home application) on a device (e.g., laptop, mobile device, wearable device, etc.) may be used to control other devices, such as accessory devices (e.g., kitchen appliances, lighting fixtures, thermometer, etc.), throughout a home. A user of the home application may be in the same room as the accessory device that is controlled or may be in a different room from the accessory device that is being controlled. For example, a user may be in their kitchen when they use the home application on their mobile device to close the garage door.
Users often perform the same or repeated actions with accessory devices while in a particular location. For example, every time a user comes home from work, they may close the garage door when they are in the kitchen. In addition, when it is dark outside, the user may turn on a lamp in the living room or change a temperature on a thermometer while in the living room. Therefore, certain activities with respect to devices in a home may be performed regularly and repeatedly (e.g., daily, several times throughout a day) while the user is in a certain location. This can be a time consuming and tedious task for a user since these tasks are performed regularly or several times throughout the day.
Thus, improvements for identifying an accessory device that should be controlled upon determining a particular location of a mobile device of a user is desired. Specifically, it is desired for the home application on the mobile device to be able to determine a location of the user and suggest a corresponding accessory device that a user may want to control or automatically operate a corresponding accessory device based on the location of the mobile device of the user.